SEME or UKE ?
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika namja cantik yang memiliki sisi Manly selama hidupnya harus menjadi seorang yeoja karena Eommanya. Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini? BL / YAOI HunHan Story. Humor gagal xD . DLDR


**SEME or UKE ?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Humor(?) / Drama

Warning :YAOI / BL, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika namja cantik yang memiliki sisi Manly selama hidupnya harus menjadi seorang yeoja karena Eommanya. Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Prologue

Seorang namja Cantik bernama Luhan tersenyum pasrah saat melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan dari Beijing. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, dan melihat sekeliling yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menunggu sanak famili keluarganya sekarang. Oh Tuhan cobaan macam apa yang akan di terima oleh namja bermata rusa ini. Iapun menyeret kopernya. Dan ponselnya berdering membuatnya menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

" _..."_

"Wae Eomma"

" _..."_

"Aku sudah sampai, baru saja"

" _..."_

"Aku namja, bisakah kau percaya padaku. Aku bukan anak gadis Eomma. Aku tahu jalan kerumah"

" _..."_

"Aish Ne, ne Arraseo"

" _..."_

"Yakk Eomma.. Aku akan datang. Bisakah Eomma berhenti mengomel"

" _..."_

"Han Ahjussi?"

" _..."_

"Ne Arraseo"

pip

Iapun mematikan ponselnya. Dan melangkah gontai. Oh Tuhan, Demi apapun Luhan benci kembali ke Korea. Baginya di Beijing itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia mempunyai banyak teman, dan menjadi ketua Gengnya. Dan di Seoul? Dia tak mengenal siapun, Ini awal kehidupannya Lagi? Hey apa kabar hidup indahku di Beijing? batinnya sembari melangkah keluar dari Bandara Internasional Incheon saat ini.

Iapun menaiki mobil yang di supir oleh Han Ahjussi. Luhan memasang earphone dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu hard metal. Ya asal kalian tahu, di balik wajahnya yang seperti Hello kitty ini dengan keimutan dan kecantikan melebihi yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Kepribadian Luhan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan itu. Ia ketua geng di Beijing, yang sungguh terkenal, dan Ia juga sangat menyukai dunia kelab dan wanita malam disana. Meskipun Luhan belum pernah mencicipi satupun yeoja-yeoja itu, karena baginya hal itu tak akan ia lakukan kecuali dengan calon isterinya nanti. Ya pemikiran kuno yang tetap di pegang teguh oleh seorang Xi Luhan bukan?

Ia telah sampai pada mansion besar milik Tuan Xi. Ia berjalan gontai dan memasuki dengan tatapan datarnya. _Aku membenci pulang dari Beijing_ , batinnya sembari melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Luhaaann" Yeoja paruh baya langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. "Omona.. Eomma merindukanmu"

"Ah hentikan Eomma, bukannya seminggu yang lalu kau baru mengunjungiku di Beijing" ucap Luhan malas. Eommanya hanya tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannmu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

"Eommaa behentilah menganggapku seperi anak gadis yang masih kindergarten. Aku ini jnamja Eomma, umurku 18 tahun" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira Luhan memang yeoja yang masih kindergarden karena keimutannya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Mianhae sayang, Eomma sudah menemukan sekolah yang bagus untukmu" Luhan hanya mengangguk. Eommanya tersenyum senang "Eomma harap sekolahmu kali ini, kau akan menyukainya"

"Apapun terserah Eomma. Aku lelah, aku akan ke kamarku" Luhan melangkah menaiki tangga rumah besarnya.

"Jinja? Apapun itu? Kau tak boleh mengelaknya" Eommanya tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai melihat Luhan yang mulai menaiki tangga itu terhenti.

"Ne apapun itu, aku akan menuruti mau Eomma. Apa Eomma senang? Huh" Luhan menghela nafas. Sungguh namja ini benci kembali kerumah, dia akan setiap hari bertemu dengan Eommanya yang super duper cerewet dan Hyungnya yang alisnya setebal Alis angry bird. Kalau bukan karena dirinya yang tak pernah bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan di sekolahnya selama ini. Salahkan Luhan yang terlalu sering berkelahi dan membuat masalah disekolahnya. Sehingga harus melakukan perpindahan sekolah beberapa kali.

Apa kabar hidup Luhan setelah ini? Sungguh Luhan tak tau. Bagaimana dengan gengnya? perkelahian? dan kelab? Ya Tuhan, Hidup Luhan akan hancur setelah ini, ia tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa semua itu.

Esoknya..

Namja cantik bermata rusa in telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tahu ini masih sangat pagi. Jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul delapan pagi. Iapun memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Dengan malas ia keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Iapun menatap baju yang tergantung di depan Almari pakaiannya. Itu seragam sekolah bukan? iapun mendekatinya. Ah seragamnya cantik sekali. Eh tunggu ada yang aneh. Iapun meraih seragam itu dan

"EOMMAAA APA-APAAN INI?" Luhan berteriak membuat Eommanya segera memasuki kamar Luhan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tak segan-segan menutup telinganya. Oh sungguh pagi hari yang tenang.

Oh Tuhan, Demi alis Kris Hyung yang setebal karpet musholla(?) tolong bunuh Luhan saat ini juga. Ia pun menghela nafasnya dan tak habis pikir Eommanya segila ini.

"Wae Luhannie? apa ada yang salah?" Eommanya menghampiri Luhan yang mematung mendengar perkataan Eommanya.

' _Apa ada yang salah'_ Ya Tuhan jelas ini salah, bahkan ini salah besar. Siapapun tolong bunuh Luhan saat ini juga.

"Eomma, jelaskan padaku apa-apaan ini"

"Bukankah ini sangat cantik" Ucapan Eommanya membuat Luhan Semakin sweatdrop karenanya. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa Eommanya bisa memperlakukannya seperti anak gadis. Ya Tuhan, Luhan adalah namja tulen. Bahkan ia mempunyai barang yang dimiliki namja tulen.

"Eomma aku namja" Luhan merengek, dan siapapun yang tau hal itu, masihkah ada yang berfikir Luhan namja tulen?

"Ne Eomma tahu"

"Dan kenapa Eomma memberikan Luhan seragam yeoja. Apa Eomma tak lihat, ini rok Eomma, rok" jelas Luhan sembari menjewer rok dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah itu cocok untukmu" Eommanya tersenyum.

"Mwo? Eommaaaaa~"

"Tidak ada penolakan arra?"

"Eomma.. Hannie mohon.. Luhannie tak mau memakai ini" Luhan memakai aegyonya agar Eommanya mau menurutinya. Tetapi nihil. Seringai itu terlihat jelas di wajah Eommanya. Aura hitam menyeruak dari tubuh Eommanya.

"Eomma bilang.. tidak ada penolakan Arraseo Luhannie sayang" senyuman mengerikan itu membuat Luhan meneguk salivanya.

"Ne Eomma" Luhan menghela nafasnya. Eommanya pun mulai melangkah keluar kamar Luhan. Tetapi baru dua langkah ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian kembali menatap Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"Eomma harap dengan penampilanmu sekarang, kau bisa menghilangkan kepribadianmu yang bar-bar itu dan kau tak di keluarkan dari sekolah untuk yang ke 8 kalinya lagi arra?"

"Yakk Eomma!" Luhan kesal dengan kegilaan Eommanya. Dan Eommanya melangkah keluar dengan senyum kemenangan.

Oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini. Iapun menatap seragam yeoja di depannya. Rok, bra(?), wig rambut panjang, berbagai macam pernak pernik yeoja, make up(?), dan semua ini, barang yeoja? di dalam almari nya. Kenapa Luhan baru menyadarinya.

"Arrgghhh" iapun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Eommanya sudah benar-benar gila. Oh Tuhan.. Bagaimana kehidupan manly ku setelah ini? Demi apapun, Bunuh Luhan sekarang juga!

 **TBC or END ?**

Huwahhh Ini FF YAOI Pertama Ai.. Ohh Ini memuat kehidupan manly Luhan yang bakal bertemu dengan Sehun Namja dengan *tiiiiitttt* wahh masih sensor.. Chap depan bakal Ai Lanjut ne :D

Hidup HunHan Shipper *ngibarin bendera Hunhan*

Ai harap responnya sebagus FF Ai 'He is Our Baby, Right'

Love You...

R

E

V

I

E

W

please!


End file.
